ScrappyDoo's Return
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: Durning a mystery, a old friend of Scooby-Doo returns with his owner. Enjoy!


Scooby-Doo and related characters are copyright 1969 to 2003 by Hanna-Babrana,  
  
Warner Bros. Studio. All rights served. Scrappy-Doo haters, go take a   
  
long walk of a short peer.  
  
"Scrappy-Doo's Return"  
  
A "Scooby-Doo" Fanfiction by Dr. Thinker  
  
by Dr. Thinker   
  
##########################################################################  
  
The fish creature looked like it's seem better days. The squid-faced villain was  
  
under a pile of trash cans. The creature's shark-like tail was in caught in old net--one of Freddie's most  
  
Sitting on top of those trash cans, were a famous pair of friends--Shaggy  
  
and Scooby-Doo, the most famous human and dog pair in the world.   
  
"Rho are we roing to ret Reddie and the rirls?" Scooby-Doo remarked. "Row,  
  
rhem, rhey are rying to rind rore rlues."  
  
"This squidface's yell" Shaggy remarked. Shaggy opened one the  
  
hands. showing of some light, and then he give nowing with a the  
  
nasty pinch in the world. The yelling of the creature did bring  
  
in the gang. The gang arrived (Freddie, Velma & Daphne) along with  
  
a old man. The old man was wearing a sea captian's uniform.  
  
The old man looking the sight with surpize. "You lucked out again.   
  
How many mystery did you solve this year?"  
  
"About 100 or 101, how you count the 'Forsteu' twins." Daphne   
  
remarked.  
  
"Speaking of mysteries, let's seem who 'Dr. Seastien' really is." Freddie  
  
remarked as he reached up and removed a squid-mask. The face was a red-hair  
  
man.   
  
"Dr. Carol Seastien!" The gang shouted.   
  
Velma stated, Well, I'm shocked--but I putting it all together. Dr. Carol Seastien is.." She  
  
to remove a red wig. Revealing the white hair of really Capt. Culter. He planned on   
  
hidding here and waiting for a change to get plot his revenge. Thought he can't say out of the   
  
glowing seaweed from this graveyeard of ships. I think he used the same thing he did last time--those fake   
  
creature blood packs were mostly costumed scuba tanks..."  
  
Mr. Level appeared. Mr. Level was wear a police uniform. "And he's added a lot  
  
more years on his to his record."   
  
"I hate to repeat myself....but I would have gotten away if it was for  
  
the meddling kid and their dumb dog."  
  
"Rog? Rhere?" Scooby-Doo thought outloud. Then he remember that he was  
  
the dog.  
  
#############################################################################  
  
"Now, the mystery of the Nasty Sea Creature of Dr. Carol Seastien out of  
  
the way, the only travels problem that show up" Freddie stated from the driver seat.   
  
"Like hopefully, the common traffic jams, right?" Shaggy remarked.  
  
"Right, Shaggy." Freddie answered.  
  
"We had five mystery this week, and each week--with the expection  
  
of this five one--Shaggy and Scooby-Doo did  
  
something odd." Daphne remarked.   
  
"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.  
  
"Well, when we figure out that 'Demon Digger', I saw that it took  
  
a little longer for Shaggy and Scooby-Doo to see that the monster  
  
was there." Daphne remarked.   
  
Velma remarked. "What about the time durning 'The Well Drainer' that I saw that   
  
Scooby-Doo eatting another dog-cookie company...knowing Scooby-Doo,  
  
he only eats 'Scooby-Doo Snacks', right?"  
  
Freddie remarked. "Right. That's remind me. One time, Scooby-Doo accidently spoken  
  
real English. That was durning our caper will that overgrown  
  
'Evil Vine Beast'. Thought he screamed out my name with  
  
out dropping the 'F' in my name and Shaggy was the one to  
  
figure out the mystery."  
  
Daphne remarked, "He didn't fowl up your traps to bring in the 'Ghost of  
  
Gangoko' ghost--and that looks one of the most trap to fowl up."  
  
Velma remarked. "I just remember something. This dark hair wig  
  
is really make out of dog fur!"  
  
"Rog fur?" Scooby-Doo asked.   
  
"Yes, Scooby-Doo or show I call you Scrappy-Doo?" Velma stated.   
  
Scrappy-Doo remarked, "I can't belive you, Velma. I thought you will undercover me  
  
durning the first mystery." Scrappy-Doo remarked. He was opening  
  
up the sercet storage area of the Mystery Machine. He pulled out  
  
box that read: "Just in charge of discover" in green letters. Scrappy  
  
open the box up...remove the first two items, a curtain rod and a curtain.  
  
Scrappy-Doo hang the curtain just were the backset meet the front sit. With  
  
in moments, they were grunts and groanings as Scrappy-Doo and Shaggy  
  
were move the backset. When the curtain was gone, they sitted a girl  
  
with long red hair and face that look like human-version of Scrappy-Doo. She  
  
was wearning a long pink blouse and a pink skirt. Her foot were in sneakers.  
  
"Now, I think I know who you are now. Kate, the neice of Shaggy, right?" Daphne remarked.  
  
"Bingo, Daphne!" Kelly answered.   
  
"So where's Shaggy & Scooby-Doo?" Freddie asked.   
  
"Home." Kelly remarked. "Been mostly in the bedroom."  
  
Freddie remarked, "I get it. They periodically get tired of mysteries---clam a weird illness or  
  
something to get to out. Now, how did you guys fall for them?"  
  
"Let's just say we just allow them their rest. They are family you know." Kate remarked. "Anyway,  
  
Scrappy and I had a bet--and think it's high time that one of us pay up."  
  
"What bet?" Daphne asked.  
  
"You know that handshake you saw us as drive up to Shaggy's house. Let's just say it was  
  
Scrappy-Doo and I had a little bet on how long it took to the rest of the gang to discover  
  
that we were playing our Uncles--and he lost."  
  
"So what was prize for the bet." Freddie asked.  
  
"If he win, he returns to you guys alone. If he lost, I join with them." Kate reamrked. "Don't  
  
worry, he's not a puppy any longer.   
  
They took their first long work at the new Scrappy-Doo. He was just a few inches shorter  
  
then Scooby-Doo. His fur was now a bright red fur, thought he still had the black spots.  
  
################################################################################################  
  
Shaggy & Scooby-Doo's Coolville's house was a normal U.S.A-like house. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo   
  
had mostly recharged themselves with enough food to make even the calmest President of the United States of America  
  
into a nervous wreck.  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
"I get it!" Shaggy remarked. "Scooby! It's Freddie!"  
  
"Roh roy!" Scooby-Doo barked and running in..knocking Shaggy down.   
  
"That got to hurt." Kate remarked. Shaggy saw that the other members of the "Mystery Inc." gang.   
  
Freddie was holding his cell phone.   
  
"How about mystery?" I asked.  
  
"I don't feel like getting into a mystery, I'm a chicken, you know." Shaggy remarked. "But I'm  
  
getting bored. Scoobert just beat my score on the 'Dynomutt' game."  
  
"When did you get that?" Kate asked.  
  
"When we helped Blue Falcon with a mystery of a fictional ghost problem in Big City. By the way, speaking  
  
of mystery, how do our neices do on our job?"  
  
"On a scale of 1-10, it was about 9." Velma remarked.  
  
"I'm guessing perfect ten is out of the picture?" Kate stated.   
  
The entire gang laughed at this.   
  
Daphne asked, "So why make you decide on using them as yourselves?"  
  
"Well, Kate was here to show off what she learned in drama class. She started her  
  
show off with Freddie, which was really good. That was follow by her acts  
  
as Daphne and Velma. Then she picked a few of foes--'The Black Knight',  
  
'The Disc Demon', 'The Demon Shark', 'The Ghost Clown', 'Morgen Fe Flay's Ghost',  
  
'The Ghost of Mr. Hyde', 'The Luna Ghost' and 'The Roller Ghoster'. Then Scrappy-Doo did this  
  
act. He mostly Scooby-Dumb and Scooby-Dee to a tee, then he copied Scooby-Doo,  
  
and then Kate ended the show with her and Scooby-Doo doing us."  
  
"Then Shaggy & Scooby-Doo decide on allowing them to take your place." Freddie stated.  
  
"As you said, Freddie, that's wraps up another mystery." Kate remarked  
  
in a decent Freddie's voice.   
  
Another around of laughing ends this scence.  
  
#############################################################################################  
  
Scrappy-Doo was hugging each member of "Mystery, Inc." like he never saw them for the first  
  
time in this life. The one member who got the biggest hug was Scooby-Doo. Scrappy-Doo  
  
hoped in the back seat afterwords.   
  
"Let's just for a fun time....I don't like scary mystery." Shaggy Rogers remarked.   
  
"Don't worry, we just ride around with a few months this summer, then it's back  
  
to school for a fall." Kate remarked. "Let's get this auto rolling, Freddie...."  
  
"Got ya!" Freddie remarked.  
  
"By the way,this is the 20th Mystery Mechine, we had." Velma stated.  
  
"20th?" Kate asked. "But Scrappy told me you only have replaced the mystery mechine  
  
13th times."  
  
Daphne stated, "That become Scrappy rode in the 10th, 11th & 12th ones. Scrappy hotted wired the  
  
11th Mystery mechine on one caper so he can control it by his remote control. It was used  
  
by him & Fred to trap the 'The Luna Ghost'. Scrappy-Doo afterwords got  
  
use to the normal cowardness of Shaggy & Scooby-Doo, thought they  
  
fake bravely at least twice to make him happy."  
  
"Well, they are expections to the rule on cowardness for them. One time, Scooby-Doo  
  
with the back up of a few others dogs give a crook a run for his money. One time,  
  
Scooby-Doo was starving such much, that he almost killed a man in skeleton costume."  
  
Velma stated. "And that was durning Junk Food, Inc."  
  
"The creators of Scooby-Snacks'? How do they stay in bussiness? Some times  
  
I wonder how much Scooby-Doo eachs of Scooby-Doo?"  
  
"Repends on row on my rerves and romatch rthink." Scooby-Doo stated.  
  
Velma"To answer you question, Kate, they create other things as well,   
  
'Too Much" Ice Cream--the most famous one is 'Junk Food Pizza."  
  
"Sounds like something I would found in the Shaggy's freezer."  
  
"Rou rill find that in rell as rother ratting roods." Scooby-Doo  
  
barked.  
  
"I got something you would really like..." Kate stated.  
  
"Rhat is it?" Scooby-Doo asked.  
  
"You only going to find out if and when we had our mystery."  
  
##################################################################################   
  
As usually, the 20th Mystery Machine was like the first Mystery Mechine. If  
  
it had choice or breaking down near a gas station or a spooky place, it would  
  
picked a spooky place. It doesn't matter what kind of problem it was, from  
  
the small--like a flat tire--to the big--like an empty battery. This  
  
time--the problem was big one--an empty battery...and they landed outside  
  
a graveyard in "Mighty Hole", a city just 55 miles outside of Coolville, Washington. And  
  
like always, the 'Mystery Inc.' gang got caught up in a nightmare of a mystery. They  
  
was a female caretaker named "Carolina" who told about the 'Graveyard Robber", thought  
  
her daughter, Jessica tell her to canned the "stupid myth". Of  
  
course, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo was the first to find the monster, and little  
  
surpize, Scrappy run away from the 'Graveyard  
  
Robber' like a bullet out of a gun. The running did a little dangerous--but  
  
another more then the usually choasic trips by Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. They  
  
ended rolling down a long slopping hill and stopping at an open grave.   
  
"Talk about a grave ending." Scrappy-Doo remarked.  
  
Shaggy and Scooby-Doo laughed then both stated in unison, "I don't get it."   
  
Just then a shadow figure creeped out.  
  
"Don't harm us, Mr. Graveyard Robber......."  
  
"Please, don't..."   
  
"Morons, it's only Kate." Scrappy-Doo stated.   
  
Kate walked in. "Sorry, for the scare tatics."  
  
This time another round of laughing come from Shaggy & Scooby, followed  
  
by another unision, "I don't get it".   
  
"Like owner, like dog." Kate stated.   
  
"Rog? Rhere?" Scooby-Doo stated.  
  
"You are a dog, Scoobert." Kate remarked.   
  
"Rorry, I ron't rnow rhere my rains are rome rays." Scooby-Doo remarked.  
  
############################################################################  
  
"I got this mystery solved." Velma stated.   
  
"I had a plan to catch this villain." Fred stated. "All we need  
  
two baits."  
  
"We do it." Kate remarked.   
  
"That's goes double for me." Scrappy-Doo remarked.  
  
If this was a Japanese show or a old Looney tuney, the entire 'Mystery, Inc."  
  
gang were have their eyes leaving their heads. Usually, the only bait, they  
  
had were the cowards, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy. After moment, Freddie Jones  
  
fainted.  
  
"I think we shocked him." Scrappy-Doo remarked.   
  
Scooby-Doo stated, "I rnow a rood rake up rall." Scooby-Doo dog-walked  
  
over to Freddie and started lucky him in his face.   
  
"Cut that out, Scooby-Doo!" Freddie Jones remarked.   
  
"Rorry, rut we rave a rystery on our rands and raws." Scooby-Doo remarked.   
  
Freddie Jones then remembered.   
  
#############################################################################  
  
"Shaggy & Scooby-Doo, I'm moving as the watchers. Hide yourself  
  
and keep a sharp look when Scrappy & Kate comes in  
  
with 'The Graveyard Robber'. When Scooby-Doo barks. Velma will  
  
pull the rope...."  
  
"Taking Scrappy & Kate with them." Shaggy remarked.  
  
"Nope. The trap is the open graveyard tunnel in which Daphne will  
  
pull them into." Freddie stated. "This is going to one of my  
  
more successfully traps!"  
  
The cowards tooked they spot, and waited for the 'Graveyard Robber' to show  
  
up. A few bats flew out a near-by cave, following by a three things running,  
  
a human, a dog, and a ghost. Scooby-Doo barked, Daphne yanked Kate and Scrappy-Doo,  
  
Velma pulled the rope trapping the ghost. A brench holding the net broke, but the ghost  
  
was still.  
  
"I think I pull some of my ghostly blood out of linement." the ghost muttered.   
  
"Let's see who you are." Kate stated as she yanked the mask off the face. A   
  
blonde hair teenage girl's face s   
  
"Jessica, the caretaker daughter? Why?" Kate asked.  
  
"The mayor asked me. He told me in a code letter that since they been a lot  
  
of spotting of real ghosts that he went create on. I created the 'The Graveyard   
  
Robber' as a ghost story. He pay me to become the ghost. As you know I didn't harm any   
  
of you, so I'm not a crook, so why do you find a crook costumed as Black Knight  
  
or 'The Moon Monster' and let me haunted in peace."  
  
"Not really. You see the mayor was using you as decoy while he did some underhanding  
  
of his kind. You see. The mayor was drestory using the rest of the jewels that. He was  
  
coming up for relection--and they decide if he didn't drestory the jewels, he will  
  
be found out."  
  
"He told me that it was just for news in unsolved books and stuff-like that. I have a plan  
  
but reveal it but not reveal that I'm been discover by 'Mystery Inc'. The dogs are out of the picture.   
  
The mayor knows Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo like the back of his hands--but they can run the sound effects.   
  
Daphne, I give my costume. I collect a lot of old costumes--and few of some of your  
  
own monsters--a zombie, a werewolf, and a witch--Don't know which ones or which  
  
caper.   
  
"We need to see the costumes to decide." Velma stated.   
  
"In the meantime, Kate, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo will wire the town hall. The mayor is  
  
having a ball there. Me, Velma & Scrappy-Doo will give the proof the town  
  
sheif. If we not discover by the mayor or this two crooked bodyguards,  
  
we should been back at my mom house before 1:00 PM."  
  
##########################################################################  
  
"You back early gang? Got discovered?" Carolina asked.  
  
Jessica stated, "Nope, we got lucky, it's seems that we got spotted by our one bodyguard  
  
that was still on the good side of the town. And we got the mayor's proof in  
  
tsheif's safe."  
  
"I'm brought down the zombie, cat creature & the witch ghost like you  
  
told me to. Freddie had looked at that the creatures. He saw the zombie  
  
wwas greenish impish looking. He holded the full costume to this fast. It  
  
wwas too thin for him."  
  
"Shaggy--Zombie." Freddie stated.   
  
"Got you, Freddie." Shaggy remarked as he got dressed up.   
  
"The werewolf and the witch are left for you and Velma."  
  
The witch's costume had female glasses on them. Velma poked her  
  
spare glasses's lens out and then place those lens in the fake  
  
glasses. "The witch is mine." Velma stated.  
  
"Then it's me in the werewolf costume." Freddie stated.  
  
####################################################################3  
  
Jessica's revenge plan went with out fouls ups, and the mayor reveal  
  
the truth. He was a old villain of "Mystery Inc.", Mr. Wickles,  
  
a.k.a The Black Knight. The sheif aslo discovered that Mr. Wickles  
  
escape a few years back. He thought Mr. Wickles wasn't the same one  
  
until Mr. Wickles confused. Freddie brought and install the new battery  
  
into the "Mystery Mechine"  
  
The "Mystery Inc." gang hopped back in--with no other then Jessica's  
  
"The Graveyard Robber" costume.   
  
"So what are we going do with this costume?" Kate asked.  
  
"Keep it. We all keep at least one costume from a caper. Even Scooby-Doo  
  
has a costume." Velma stated.   
  
"Ok. Now does that me a member of 'Mystery Inc.' for keeps?" Kate stated.  
  
"Reah." Scooby-Doo remarked  
  
##############THE END####################################################### 


End file.
